


Flashbacks and Echoes

by DeborahShay



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahShay/pseuds/DeborahShay
Summary: Loving him was red.





	Flashbacks and Echoes

**_Losing him was blue like I’d never known_ **

****

The envelope rested on the bedside table, his name still spelled out in precise penmanship. It was now crumpled at the edges, giving it more character than before. Inside still laid the letter that brought Igor to his knees, forcing the air from his body and leaving him gasping for breath. Even now, almost a year later to the day, as he slept beside his beautiful wife Lorelei, the letter still had every capacity to break him at another read.

            _You will always be my favorite creation._

Bitterness became him still at the thought; if he was the doctor’s favorite, why leave him behind? As pronounced as the bitterness was, the good still far outweighed the bad. Within the years working for, and beside, Victor Frankenstein, many a memory lay. Igor’s eyes still stung at the mentioning of the mad man, but within the memories he found solace, and even a glimmer of hope that just maybe, the genius would come back for him.

           

_The now-former hunchback’s back ached like he never thought possible after the realigning by the doctor who now housed him. The warmness of the water as he bathed offered little salvation on his poor bones, but he was ever thankful for the chance he’d been given. After rinsing off, the reflection from the mirror alarmed him, for he hadn’t had the chance to examine himself in some time. Taking the razor Victor had loaned him, he began cutting chunks of his hair off, making sure to rid himself of the knots and tangles built up over time._

_After brushing the dead hair out, he found himself, for once, pleased with his appearance. It took him some time to get dressed over his back brace and in spite of his aching joints, managed to make his way out to Victor, who sat at the dining room table. At first the doctor didn’t notice his entrance, but glanced up from his food. After a double-take, Victor slowly stood up, looking up and down the former clown with intensity._

_“Do I look alright?” Igor asked, suddenly very self-conscious of his appearance._

_Victor attempted to speak, clearing his throat. “Y-Yes, Igor, I believe that will do.”_

_Nodding, he finally found the courage to barely meet the other man’s gaze. Victor’s demeanor had changed, much to Igor’s confusion. “Thank you, sir.”_

_Victor’s face had taken on a pink hue, and on that note, he excused himself. “Call me Victor.”_

**_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_ **

****

**** _They were at the halfway point with their creation; their man was going to be an intelligent, benevolent being. He was just as ecstatic as Victor; they were going to be renowned wherever they tread. Victor thought it best to take a night from their tedious work and relax; he believed they had earned it. Upon the rooftop of their building they sat, exchanging swigs from Victor’s bottle of whiskey as well as stories from their past._

_“To be truthful, I hadn’t the greatest relationship with my father,” Victor started. Igor tried to listen, but found himself thinking the doctor held the stars in his eyes. “I was not the man of God he intended me to be; brilliant, yes; traditional, no. It wasn’t until he tried to have me wed that I could hide my preferences no longer.”_

_“What preferences might that be?” Igor inquired, genuinely confused. He was quite renowned for his naivety and ignorance in the circus._

_Victor turned towards his partner, amusement evident in his features. “My preference for pretty men over women of my father’s choosing.”_

_Igor automatically felt his cheeks heat up, and knew they were turning a shade of red. The look the doctor was giving him did nothing to help. “O-Oh, I had no idea.”_

_“You really are quite innocent, aren’t you?” Victor asked, his gaze diverting towards the pink of Igor’s lips. The older man sucked his own bottom lip between his teeth._

_“I haven’t had the chance for experience,” Igor almost whispered, his heartbeat ringing loud in his ears. He knew he was stumbling over every word, but Victor Frankenstein had that kind of effect on people._

_Victor took that chance to straddle Igor, a leg on either side of the smaller man’s hips. Igor could smell the whiskey on his breath, his lips barely an inch from Victor’s. His breath came out shaky, every nerve ending in his body alive._

_“My God, you haven’t the slightest clue how beautiful you are, do you?” Victor murmured, using his close proximity to the man underneath him to his advantage. He placed small, open-mouthed kisses to Igor’s throat before reaching his lips._

_Igor froze at the sensation of another’s lips on his, not able to move. He could already feel Victor’s arousal pressing against him, and he knew he was in no better condition. It took a few seconds before he was sliding his lips against Victor’s, soft but heady. Victor took the chance to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, bringing an involuntary moan from the man underneath him._

To this very day, Igor could recall his first kiss with Victor and feel arousal. On the loneliest nights when even Lorelei could not quell his appetite, he could recall the sounds of Victor’s moans or the look of intense hunger in the man’s eyes when he looked down at Igor, and let himself go.

 

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_ **

****

There were many days when Igor felt nothing but burning hatred for Victor. The man had come into his life like a hurricane, stirring up all he ever knew. He had helped the hunchback escape, turned him into a new and respectable man. On these days, the slightest thought of the doctor provoked him into a mad fury, one that only time could alleviate. But it was also on these days that when he lay down at night, the tears burned at the corner of his eyes, and he wept into his pillows with a sorrow in his heart that he never thought would leave him.

            Lorelei knew of their past, but not all of the details. She knew how close the two men were, but Igor dare not tell her of their passions. She never did ask, either. On the nights when he wept or called out in his slumber, all she knew to do was hold him and stroke his hair, whispering sweet promises of better days ahead. Igor knew she was too good for him; he’d known this since their circus days together.

 He knew to most his relationship with the doctor was taboo, which the world would frown upon; he knew that to most, it was a sin. Before he was reborn, Igor was perceived a freak in society, a monster that none could love. But if there was something to be learned from their endeavors, it’s that everyone has dispositions society would frown upon. Frankenstein himself was not perfect, he was far from it; on the nights he’d get into his drunken rambles after he’d imbibed far too much, he himself could turn into a monster. Igor supposed this was why they fit together so well; together they both were sinners and monsters.

 

_Igor had returned from an outing one evening to find the mad doctor at the dining room table, glass of his favored whiskey in one hand, his head rested in the other. This was far too common now for Igor to be comfortable. The closer he got, the more evident it was that Victor had been here for quite some time, his face one of misery and confusion. It appeared as if he’d been crying._

_“Victor?” Igor approached with caution. “Are you okay?”_

_Victor quickly regained his composure, sitting up and wiping his face of any tear tracks. He wore a grin, albeit a fake one, and called his companion over. “Of course, my dear friend; I’m great.”_

_Igor gave the doctor a small smile, sitting down next to him. “Victor, you know you can talk to me, right? About absolutely anything; it’s what I’m here for.”_

_Victor’s façade softened at his words, and he nodded slowly. “I’m aware. But they aren’t your issues to bear, Igor. They are mine alone.”_

_“That isn’t true,” Igor started, gently placing a hand over Victor’s. “I’m your companion, your partner and roommate. We live together, and your burdens are also mine.”_

_Tears clouded Victor’s oceanic eyes, and high tide was to come. His chest heaved as he started sobbing. “My father came today.”_

_Igor urged him to continue, scooting his chair closer to his companion’s. Victor took a minute to compose himself before he began speaking again._

_“I’m not sure if it was meant as a visit or a check-in, but you know my father; something is always wrong,” Victor sniffled, taking another swig of whiskey. “He had gotten word I had acquired a roommate, one that came with me often to the school. He knew about you, Igor. I have no clue as to how.”_

_“Is that a bad thing?” Igor asked, his heart dropping from the look on the beautiful features of Victor._

_“He detests me for my affairs of the heart and body, calls me an abomination for them,” Victor huffed a humorless laugh, shaking his head. “The one member of blood I have left in this world, and he detests me for my preferences.”_

_He met Igor’s gaze, his eyes clouding with tears once more. “What is wrong with me, Igor? What is so wrong in me that I have no drive to procreate, to wed a beautiful woman?”_

_A sudden anger enveloped Igor, stirring deep in his belly. This man had a beautiful, brilliant-minded son, and he was stuck on the inconvenience that he desired the same sex? “There’s not a thing in this world wrong with you, dear Victor. It is like science—the less common something is, or the lack of knowledge we have on it, the scarier it is to traditionally-thinking people.”_

 

**_Loving him was red_ **

****

            In the beginning of their endeavors, Igor thought them only to be trysts of passion. They would begin as heady, drunken kissing sessions in the laboratory or upon the roof, during their talks of other-worldly things and the brilliance of man. The first time that they were pushed over the edge, the first time they were bed together, Victor was sober.

           

_It was two in the morning, and Igor had been working on the lower intestines of their man in his study. They were near completion of their being, and they had been working harder than ever. Exhaustion had enveloped Igor, but he had just as much passion for this project than Victor, so there was hardly an hour when they weren’t working. Victor’s voice pulled Igor from his trance, and he searched from where the voice originated._

_He found Victor in his room, his shirt removed and frantically sketching on a piece of paper. The man stopped as he heard footsteps, looking up at Igor and grinning madly. “My friend, there you are!”_

_Igor’s attention was drawn to the pale expanse of skin in front of him, choking on his words. “Y-You needed to see me?”_

_“Of course, sit!” Victor patted the spot on the bed next to him, pushing Igor near to the point of an anxiety attack._

_He went forth anyway, slowly making his way to the bed and taking a seat next to Victor. The man scooted closer to Igor, talking ecstatically about a new design he thought to add to their man. All Igor could focus on was the small patch of dark hair on Victor’s chest, and the soft but toned skin of his ivory stomach. Igor noticed he had soft hips, almost resembling that of a woman’s, and almost just as voluptuous._

_“Am I distracting you?” Victor’s voice pulled Igor from his thoughts, the filthy smirk on Victor’s face telling him he knew exactly what he was thinking._

_“I-I apologize,” Igor stuttered, his cheeks and neck turning dark from embarrassment._

_“No need,” Victor grinned, biting down on his bottom lip. “I can’t say I blame you.”_

_The doctor’s vanity earned an eye-roll from the younger man, but Igor knew he was right. Victor had a certain charismatic air about him, one that let everyone know when he walked into a crowded room. Igor could admit that Victor hadn’t the slightest clue how to talk to strangers, but his presence was enough to make passing women turn their heads._

_“You’re just,” Igor almost whispered, eyeing the man in front of him. “Beautiful.”_

_“I implore you to look in the mirror, my love; that beholds true beauty,” Victor slowly pushed Igor back into the mattress, covering the smaller man’s lips with his own._

_Igor kissed back fervently, allowing his hands to travel to the new skin before them. He slid his hands down the doctor’s back, nails digging into the soft flesh along the way. This earned a low growl from Victor, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth and deepening the kiss. Igor spread his legs further apart, allowing Victor to settle between them. Victor ground his hips into Igor’s, his arousal already evident._

_Igor’s head was swimming with want, every nerve in his body screaming at him for more. “P-Please, Victor.”_

_Victor’s hands slipped underneath Igor’s shirt, his skin burning every inch of flesh he touched. “What do you need, love?”_

_“I need you,” Igor moaned into the crook of Victor’s neck, biting down on the sensitive area. “I want you.”_

_Victor pulled back slightly, examining Igor’s facial features for any hint of doubt or play. “Are you sure?”_

_Igor nodded frantically, digging his nails into Victor’s hips and drawing him nearer. “I’m positive.”_

_Victor nodded, kissing the man beneath him once more and slipping his hand between them. Unbuttoning Igor’s pants, he slid his hand in, giving his cock a few teasing strokes. A loud whine escaped Igor’s lips, leaving him clutching to Victor as if his life depended on it. Momentarily releasing his hand from the confines of Igor’s pants, he relieved Igor of his shirt, tossing it to the side. Igor nervously eyed Victor, finding only a look of unfathomable hunger in his eyes._

_Victor began kissing down Igor’s chest, making his way to his navel. He locked eyes with Igor as he slid his pants down excruciatingly slow, placing open-mouthed kisses to every inch of skin presented to him. When Igor was finally relieved of all clothing, Victor traced his tongue along his inner-thighs, leaving the man beneath him squirming, begging. Taking Igor’s length in his hand, he slowly licked the head of his cock, a loud moan his cue to keep going. Igor clutched Victor’s shoulders, scratches and nail marks loitering his shoulders and back as Victor continued to work his tongue along the underside of Igor’s length._

_Victor trailed down lower, looking up at Igor for reassurance before he gave Igor’s hole a testing lick. Hearing Igor gasp above him, he continued, opening him wider and lapping at the uninvaded skin. When Victor figured him wet enough, he pulled his own pants off before straddling Igor’s chest, his cock inches from Igor’s mouth. Igor eagerly accepted, teasingly licking the length before taking it all into his mouth. Opening his throat, he sucked off the man above him, saliva coating Victor’s cock._

_“T-That’s good,” Victor praised, running his fingers along Igor’s cheek. He sighed audibly before pulling out of Igor’s mouth, settling in between his legs once more._

_“Are you sure?” Victor asked, looking upon Igor as if he might break if he were too rough._

_“I’m sure, Victor,” Igor offered a sweet smile, earning a nod from his beloved._

_Taking his own length in hand, Victor slowly pushed into the man beneath him, a look of pain contorting Igor’s face. Victor uttered sweet praises to Igor as he pushed forward, inching in slowly and giving Igor time to adjust. Finally bottoming out, he gathered all of the self-restraint he could muster to keep still, waiting for Igor to give him further instruction._

_“I-I’m okay,” Igor panted. “You can move.”_

_Pulling out and slowly sliding back in, he gained a slow rhythm, intertwining his fingers with Igor’s. He kept the slow pace until Igor started pushing back towards him, loud whines filling the room. Victor started thrusting faster, low growls emanating from his throat. Igor’s lips red from biting, his nails dug into the skin of Victor’s hands, his moans high-pitched and breathy._

_“Please, Victor,” Igor begged, on the verge of tears. “Please, please, touch me, please.”_

_Burying his face into Igor’s neck, he released one of his hands and covered Igor’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Igor clung to Victor’s back, scratching down the soft flesh, leaving bloody trails along the pale expanse. Victor repeatedly hit a spot deep within Igor, causing him to cry out loud before he came, covering both of their exposed chests. Hearing the man beneath him moan drove Victor to near-animalistic need, thrusting harder until he came with a low growl._

_Collapsing on top of Igor, Victor tried to labor his breathing. He felt Igor physically shaking underneath him._

_“Are you alright?” Victor asked, a look of worry lining his features._

_“I’m fine,” Igor reassured, running his fingers through Victor’s curls. “It was just intense.”_

_Victor nodded in agreement, his gaze softening. Stroking Igor’s wet hair back from his face; he kissed him deeply, resting his forehead on the other man’s. “I love you, Igor. God help me, I love you.”_

_The three words he never thought he’d hear had Igor in tears, a wide grin masking his full cheeks. “I love you too, Victor Frankenstein.”_

            Those three words still rang in Igor’s ears as if Victor was still there, whispering them from behind. He was reminded of every touch, every caress, and every hug from behind. He was reminded of morning breath and waking up in the dead of winter, their only heat the body heat the other was radiating. Yes, he now had someone else to share that with. Someone he had wed not out of only love, but loneliness.

            Lorelei was a beautiful, astounding, and intelligent woman beyond her years. She was compassionate and empathetic, reaching a hand out to anyone who needed it. But every night, right as he’s about to drift into slumber, Igor can’t help but hear the echoes of ravings from the man who rescued him, the man who breathed life back into the shell of a human that he was. Every time he hears them, his heart aches and yearns for a man of future science, a driven and mad man who knows no boundaries; a man named Victor Frankenstein.


End file.
